End of the World playlist
by King-Queen-and-Ace
Summary: Alternatively named, What Could Have Been. It's the last night ever. Everyone is praying, and spending their last few hours with their loved ones. But what about those who do not feel they have loved ones? And why is Natasha in a kids' playground?


**Hi! So I know I'm meant to be working on my other multi-chapter story, but this came to me in a dream, no seriously, and I had to write it down.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel, Safe and Sound, and One Last Time**

* * *

Bucky surveyed the room, slightly uncomfortable. _All_ of the Avengers' families and friends were scattered around, sitting on the couches and chairs or standing, sad smiles, and tears on everyone's faces.

Everyone tried to be happy, pretending this was just the usual Avengers' party, but all could feel the cold reality, pressing down on them. This might be the last night on earth.

Sharon, Steve and Sam, even Scott and Clint, **(A.N. try saying their names a few times- fast)** had tried to make him feel welcome. But Bucky knew the harsh reality that he would never fit in, at least not with civilians. Hell, Wolverine and half the X-Men didn't trust him- not that they should. He wouldn't trust himself.

Bucky sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face, deciding to slip out of the party, just like he had seen Natasha do earlier. Natasha too, could feel she was unwanted here, receiving cold looks and glares from many of the Avengers' families and friends.

Speaking of Natasha, (or rather thinking) maybe he could go find her. They could bond over being two, unwanted, ex-Soviet assassins, who were saved by their best friend, and were hated by the public. Bucky chuckled internally at that thought.

He slipped out of the party, an easy feat as Steve was distracted by some Avenger's son who was asking for an autograph, and into one of the countless hallways in the Avengers Tower.

"FRIDAY," Bucky murmured at the ceiling, "Where's Natasha?"

"She is not currently in the building," FRIDAY replied, "however would you like me to input her location on your bike?"

"If she's still in New York, then yes." Bucky said, heading to the garage, wondering where she could be.

* * *

As Bucky sped away from the Tower, he thought about all the people below _him_. All civilians were underground for their protection. As soon as the "party" was over, the Avengers' family and friends were to go underground as well. Captain Universe **(A.N. she's a real superhero I promise, look her up)** was sure Thanos would keep his word. They would have sent ships into space, into the protection of the Guardians of the Galaxy (Bucky snorted again at the name), but the Black Guard **(A.N. also real)** were keeping a sharp eye on what came on and off earth. They wouldn't make the same mistake twice.

Bucky frowned slightly as the GPS showed she was somewhere deep in the park. _Well,_ his mind supplied, _she may want some peace and quiet before the big fight tomorrow._

Bucky continued into the park on his motorbike until he reached Natasha's location. Which happened to be, a _kids' playground._ Bucky wondered if this was a joke, a dream, if he had gone crazy, if Natasha had gone crazy, or if he had misread the GPS.

But there she was, in all her leather jacketed glory, gently swinging on a swing, listening to music via ear phones.

Bucky sat down on the swing next to her. "A playground huh?" he said.

"I never had a normal childhood. Thought I should spend my last evening in a place I've never been to before." She murmured, pausing her music, "Didn't Steve stop you from leaving?"

"He was a little occupied, dealing with the fans." He answered with a smile.

Neither asked why they left the party. They both knew the answer.

"What're you listening to?" Bucky asked, catching a glimpse of her StarkPhone.

Natasha huffed a laugh, " 'My end of the world' playlist."

He raised an eyebrow, "You've made a playlist for that? Can I listen?"

She unplugged her ear phones, and pressed 'play', as her response.

The pair let the music flow over them, losing themselves in it, forgetting the end of the world for a minute.

 _I remember tears streaming down your face_ _  
_ _When I said, I'll never let you go_ _  
_ _When all those shadows almost killed your light_ _  
_ _I remember you said, don't leave me here alone_ _  
_ _But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight._

As the chorus started, Bucky stood up and offered his hand to Natasha to dance. She accepted, and they started to sway in time with the music. The sunset bathed them in golden light, as they stared into each other's eyes.

 _Just close your eyes_ _  
_ _The sun is going down_ _  
_ _You'll be alright_ _  
_ _No one can hurt you now_ _  
_ _Come morning light_ _  
_ _You and I'll be safe and sound._

As the final chorus started, they fluttered their eyes close, as they leant in to kiss.

They parted with the closing note of the song. Their eyes were filled with sadness and regret, mixed with silent understanding. They gave each other sad smiles. _What could have been_ , whispered a voice at the back of their minds.

* * *

"So," Tony said attempting to be cheerful, "anyone have a song?"

"I do." Murmured a voice. Everyone turned in surprise to Natasha. She had never volunteered a song.

Tony tried to mask his surprise, "Ahem, go on then."

"FRIDAY, please play One Last Time." She said, her eyes meeting Bucky's. He figured it was on her 'End of the world' playlist.

FRIDAY started to play the music without any comments.

 _So one last time_ _  
_ _I need to be the one who takes you home_ _  
_ _One more time_ _  
_ _I promise after that, I'll let you go_ _  
_ _Baby I don't care if you got her in your heart_ _  
_ _All I really care is you wake up in my arms_ _  
_ _One last time_ _  
_ _I need to be the one who takes you home._

* * *

 **So, did you enjoy it? R &R please!**


End file.
